


A Wedding

by Okami01



Series: Marihilda Week 2020 [4]
Category: Fire Emblem Three Houses
Genre: Background Relationships, F/F, Fluff, Freeform, Marihilda Week (Fire Emblem), Romance, Wedding
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-18
Updated: 2020-01-18
Packaged: 2021-02-27 07:40:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,225
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22303549
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Okami01/pseuds/Okami01
Summary: Hilda and Marianne get married.  Prompt 7 for Marihilda Week - Free day ( Marriage)
Series: Marihilda Week 2020 [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1600126
Kudos: 6





	A Wedding

When they'd finally gotten married it had been sunny outside. Marianne had said it was the goddess's blessing. Hilda told her that.it was Marianne herself who was the blessing. She'd started to blush harder. Hilda giggled. She thought Marianne was going to cry.

Ignatz did start to cry. Behind the canvas, he'd been drawing wedding portraits on. So did Raphael, every once in a while. He alternated between smiling with tears in his eyes and grinning because of the prospect of good food. Lysithea and Cyril sat snuggled up together. Hilda teased them, saying that soon it'll be their wedding that she attends. They hadn't denied it though.

They all deserved it after all they'd been through. This easy happiness. Hilda was happy that she made it through the war. She was happy that she could see Marianne smile from behind her veil. Hilda could not stop grinning. 

The fact that her friends and former teachers had survived the war. Claude showed up. As he often did, making secret and somewhat spontaneous trips from Almyra to Fodlen. 

" I wasn't going to miss this for the world," he smiled. Showing up early in the morning before the wedding. Hilda couldn't even be mad. She hadn't particularly wanted to be up that early. Her excitement was making her act in seemingly strange ways. Hilda bear tackle hugged Claude and squeezed him.

" It's so good to see you," she yelled.

" Careful," he laughed. " If you break my bones there could be an international incident. 

" What, like how you and the king of Faerghus are fu-"

He squeezed her back. " Hilda, what sort of language is that coming from a bride?"

They'd both spent the better half of the day laughing, catching up. Only because Hilda had already spent the better half of the month planning it thoroughly. There was always work to be done. After the war, wedding stuff boring noble things. It's all worth it if it means this gets to happen. 

That night, she and some of her old friends from the monastery went to a tavern and then she can't quite remember what happened. 

Standing there up at the altar. At Marianne smiling, wearing her shimmering blue and green dress. Her hair spilling down over her shoulders.  
" You look beautiful," she whispers for the tenth time probably.  
" So do you," Marianne whispers. She's wearing a burgundy dress and her hair is down too. She still can't stop grinning.  
Hilda swears that she's going to lose it, lean over and kiss Marianne right now. She had to stop herself from running down the aisle towards Marianne earlier.  
Byleth flips through a book. Looking for the right sermon. 

Hilda doesn't care all that much about that. If it were up to only her. They'd be married already, living together and concentrating said marriage. She loves parties sure, and the goddess is alright and all but she just wants everyone to know that she and Marianne love each other. It doesn't really matter how they know to Hilda.  
But it does to Marianne. So she makes it her mission to care. Thankfully, Byleth is the new archbishop. Though he doesn't exactly seem to know what he is doing. 

Or maybe he does. She doesn't really know. All that she knows is that when Byleth starts talking, asking if anyone has any objections. Then they say their vows. Then finally, they kiss. Hilda hasn't ever moved so fast in her life.  
And at the same time. She wants it to go slow so that she can remember it forever.  
She's going to keep kissing Marianne until she has to come up for air 

The fun isn't only in kissing. They all spend a good chunk of time dancing, eating and celebrating together. Even though Marianne isn't an extvort like Hilda, she seems to enjoy herself. She eats pieces of cake and cries through several wedding toasts. 

She and Marianne sit together, holding hands and gazing into each other's eyes in a way that she'd once figured would never happen. In adoration and bliss.

Even as she has to listen to Claude, Lorenz, Byleth, and her brother Holst make touching yet unnecessarily speeches. She wonders how illegal it would be to kill someone at her own wedding. 

It's a good thing she doesn't have an axe. Or that Felix doesn't have a sword because they're both sure that if Sylvain hits on another bridesmaid one of them is going to snap. 

There are so many people. They all look like they're enjoying themselves. Still, the two of them all over the place, greeting people and catching up with old friends. Dimitri comes in quietly and unassuming, wishing Hida and Marianne well all the same. At some point, Claude assures her that they're keeping things subdued.

"So I assume that keeping things not subdued would mean making out and ripping each other's clothes off," she whispers with a smile. 

Claude rolls his eyes dramatically. " I think I'm a little better at acting than that, Hilda."

" Hmm, maybe," Hilda says feeling her countless glasses of rum go to her head. 

" And what about the two of you?" Claude asks her.  
As if she heard the two of them speaking, Marianne appears behind her.  
" The two of you sure know how to throw a great party."  
" Ah, thank you," Marianne replies softly.  
Claude smiles at her and then casts a knowing look at Hilda before leaving. 

Hilda turns and smiles. Marianne doesn't necessarily look upset. Just tired.

" I know this isn't exactly your thing, Marie. Do you want to go back to our place."

She shakes her head. " No… well," a tired giggle escapes her lips." Yes, I'm… um as outgoing as you are, my dear."  
The softness in her words makes Hilda want to collapse on the floor. 

" I'm enjoying it though. I can't believe we managed to pull this off. It's wonderful."

Hilda pulls her closer. " You're wonderful".

Marianne giggles. " Hilda, I'm serious."

Hilda holds her tighter. " So I am. I'm so glad I'm married to you."

" Me too. I can hardly believe it." 

Hilda leans forward and kisses the budding tears by Marianne's face away. " Don't start or you're going to have me doing it too." Her eyes glint mischievously " Or maybe I'll start tickling you "

Marianne giggles as Hilda nuzzles into her. They both start to laugh. Hilda leans forward again. Her hands trailing down towards the other woman's waist.  
" I love your laugh. I love your smile. There are so many things I love about you that I doubt I'd ever be able to stop."

She sees a bright blush creep over Marianne's face before she buries her neck in her shoulder.  
Her words feel hot on Hilda's skin. " I...um... thank you. You are so sweet that I can barely stand it. I can't stop smiling when I'm around you. It's like some sort of magic."

Her head's pounding and her cheeks are burning. Marianne's presence is like drinking a strong healing concoction, eating a delicious piece of cake. Wearing a fine piece 9f jewelry. Hilda can't get enough of her. 

" That's exactly what it's like," Hilda says after a long time. " Like magic."  
Marianne shifts slightly and kisses her. She thinks she could be lost in the feeling forever and it wouldn't matter at all.

**Author's Note:**

> Happy last day of Marihilda week! Thanks for reading!


End file.
